Danke
by Bordebergia
Summary: Ella era como su idioma, fría, orgullosa y peligrosa, o eso pensaba la mayoría, pero él tenía un perfecto ejemplo para definirla.


**Rayos, siempre es emocionante aventurarte a probar suerte en otro lugar... Aunque esto no le quita el nerviosismo que sientes al modificar el archivo XD**

 **Esta es mi primera historia de ace attorney sobre una pareja que me gusta, sin embargo puede que los personajes aún no esten por completo en su personalidad habitual. Prometo que con la practica mejorare :3**

 **Ace attorney no me pertenece, es propiedad de Capcom**

El látigo golpeo con violencia a la mesa, Miles negó ante la furia de su compañera.  
—¡Voy a enterrar al estúpido de Wright!— rugió la alemana para volver a azotar a la mesa y mirar con furia al fiscal que le acompañaba —¡Miles eres un estúpido, con amigos estúpidos, que estúpidamente piensan que soy una fiera!

Y ahí estaba su nombre, el fiscal soltó un suspiro antes de sonreír con calma. ¿Quien pensaría que un dibujo mal hecho la alteraría tanto?

—No dirás que piensas lo mismo— cuestiono la fiscal mientras apretaba el látigo. Un leve carmín tiñó sus mejillas ante el silencio, y el enojo estaba a punto de estallarle a su compañero.

—Ellos no te conocen como yo— respondió sin temor alguno el azabache.

Quizá Franziska era una mujer difícil en todo el sentido de la palabra pero, aquel libro que Maya le regaló a Edgeworth el mes pasado por su cumpleaños, le hizo entender muchas cosas.

—A que te refieres Miles.

El aludido podía ver claramente una mezcla de expectativa e ira en esos ojos azules que adoraba, dio un paso hacia ella, con suavidad hizo a un lado el látigo, deseando que este no respondiera por instinto y le impidiera llevar a cabo su plan.

—Eres como el alemán— dijo con franqueza antes de acariciar su cabello azulado con suavidad —Fuerte, orgulloso y frío.

Las miradas se toparon, Franziska mordió su labio inferior ante la cercanía y el tacto.

 _¿Porque su novio era tan sincero?_

Aunque no sabía si era así o solo hacia gala de su falta de tacto al hablar con otros... Tal vez lo atacaría con su arma un poco para enseñarle a no jugar con ella, aunque en realidad las palabras sonaron duras, más de lo que esperó.

Edgeworth reconocía la decepción en esos ojos al no decir más, tal vez era cruel esperar tanto para revelar ese detalle pero, así le mostraría que no es como Phoenix o Larry.

—¿Piensas que he terminado?— dijo serio mientras su mirada mostraba un poco de burla junto a una leve sonrisa —Los demás asumen eso del alemán, solo porque suena así. Pero oculta un gran secreto.

Sin molestarse en preguntar la abrazó con delicadeza, de inmediato su novia trató de librarse, aunque fue inútil por la diferencia de fuerza. Miles recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la fiscal, ella dejó de moverse al instante, quizá por la lucha de sus sentimientos contra las creencias que tenia de ellos, pero, ambos ya conocían al ganador.

Suspiró con calma mientras la fragancia de su amada lo envolvía, se regocijo al sentir como ella se estremecía por un instante —El secreto es simple...ambos pueden ser tan cálidos que no lo crees.

—¿Q-qué clase de tontería dices?— la voz de Franziska temblaba ante esa respuesta, seguramente esperaba algo distinto.

Miles sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. Había previsto esa reacción y tomó la precaución de prepararse, abrió la galería con escasas imágenes, dirigiéndose a la ultima fotografía —¿No crees que es cálido?— dijo al mostrar un cristal de agua que se asemejaba a un copo de nieve, sus tonos levemente naranjas junto a cientos de pequeños picos, le hacían ver como una esfera esponjosa que fácilmente podría competir con la seda en suavidad.

—¿Que tiene que ver conmigo y mi alemán?— cuestionó Franziska tratando de ser cortante, pero con la curiosidad de por medio.

Sonrió ante la pregunta —Esta muestra fue sometida a la palabra gracias en su versión alemana, "Danke"— la acercó a su cuerpo con mayor fuerza —Solo confirmó algo que ya sabía. La amabilidad que escondes y la cual has podido sacar poco a poco.

La fiscal von Karma se escondió en el pecho de su pareja, por nada del mundo le permitiría que viese su rostro completamente sonrojado y la pequeña sonrisa de felicidad que estaba plasmada en su rostro.  
—Miles Edgeworth, tu corrompes a las personas— se quejó aun oculta en su escondite.

El rió sin romper el abrazó, aunque esta era una oportunidad de oro. Con rapidez abrió la cámara frontal, ella se veía demasiado adorable escondida entre su saco y su pañuelo.

 _Click._

La joven salió ante el sonido —¿Que fue eso?— el azabache podía sentir la amenaza en sus palabras, debía actuar rápido o sería descubierto y azotado con el látigo un tiempo indefinido.

—Mi manera de ver tu rostro sonrojado— respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió, cuando su compañera volvió a esconderse supo que fue un éxito.

—¡Idiota!— reclamó aun más apenada, incluso sus orejas compartían el mismo tono que su rostro —¡Ni creas que has ganado, cuando esto desaparezca mi látigo te espera!  
Miles suspiró ante la amenaza, seguramente un pequeño beso la haría desistir, el problema sería ser más rápido que el arma y su portadora.

 **El libro que Maya le obsequió a Miles se titula _El agua espejo de las palabras,_ Masaru Emoto experimentaba con los efectos que diversas palabras escritas tenían sobre el agua, y la descripcion que le da al idioma alemán es la siguiente "Aunque pareciese frío podría albergar una calidez increíble"**


End file.
